A paixão secreta de Omi
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Omi conheceu Jody Finster numa sala de bate-papo, que também é uma guerreira Xiaolin, e viraram correspondentes. Mas, embora um esteja apaixonado pelo outro, ela acha que está se correspondendo com Raimundo Pedrosa. OmixOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A paixão secreta de Omi**

**Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Templo Xiaolin. Mais precisamente, no quarto de Kimiko.

**Kimiko: **_Agora só falta ler meus e-mails!_

**Voz: ***na porta* Kimiko?

**Kimiko: **Oi Omi! Quer alguma coisa?

**Omi: ***sem graça* Eu preciso falar com você!

**Kimiko: **Pode falar! Está com algum problema?

**Omi: **Sim! Lembra de quando me ensinou a criar e-mail, MSN, essas coisas?

**Kimiko: **Lembro! O quê que tem?

**Omi: **Eu entrei numa sala de bate-papo e conheci uma pessoa! Uma garota, na verdade! Chamada Jody Finster!

**Kimiko: **E aí?

**Omi: **Depois de algum tempo falando com ela, dei meu endereço e começamos a nos corresponder, tanto por cartas quanto por e-mail! Quando percebi, já estava apaixonado por ela, e ela por mim!

**Kimiko: **Ah Omi, que coisa mais linda! Mas onde entra o problema que você me falou?

**Omi: **É que... ela não sabe como eu sou fisicamente e...

**Kimiko: **Tem medo de que ela te acha feio? Isso é impossível!

**Omi: **Não é bem isso!

**Kimiko: **Mesmo que você tenha deixado o cabelo crescer (que nem no episódio dos medos), ela ia gostar de você mesmo que ainda fosse careca!

**Omi: **Kimiko...

**Kimiko: **Eu já li um poema que você escreveu! Ela vai achá-lo tão romântico que nem vai ligar pra sua aparência!

**Omi: **ESSE NÃO É O PROBLEMA, KIMIKO!

**Kimiko: **Então qual é o problema?

**Omi: **O problema é que esse tempo todo eu me correspondi com a Jody me passando pelo Raimundo!

Silêncio no quarto.

**Kimiko: ***explodindo de raiva* OMI! AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES!

**Omi: ***sorriso amarelo* Eu sei! Mas agora já está feito, não é? Não tem como voltar atrás!

**Kimiko: ***sorriso maroto* Acho que você não tem escolha! Vai ter que falar a verdade!

**Omi: ***confuso* Como assim "não tenho" escolha"?

**Kimiko: **Como sabe, em dois dias teremos uma garota que é um novo dragão Xiaolin! Por acaso você lembra o nome dela?

Silêncio no quarto novamente.

**Omi: **JODY FINSTER! ESSA NÃO!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dois dias depois, enquanto Dojo ia buscar a nova Guerreira Xiaolin, os outros se preparavam pra recebê-la. Bom, todos menos o Omi.

**Raimundo: ***confuso* Cadê o Omi?

**Kimiko: ***girando os olhos* Está escondido no quarto!

**Raimundo: **Ué, e por quê?

**Kimiko: **Ele conhece a nova guerreira, se correspondiam por carta e bate-papo virtual, e se apaixonaram! Só que ele se passou por você esse tempo todo!

**Raimundo: ***convencido* Eu não o culpo! Todo rapaz quer ser como eu!

**Kimiko: ***emburrada* Convencido!

**Raimundo: **Mas... pra ter se apaixonado pelo Omi, mesmo achando que era eu... Essa garota devia estar desesperada!

**Kimiko: ***indignada* COMO PODE DIZER ISSO?

**Clay: ***correndo até eles* O Dojo já chegou com a nova guerreira!

**Raimundo: ***andando até onde Dojo estava* _Ela realmente está desesperada! Então deve ser incrivelmente feia!_

Entretanto, ao vê-la, Raimundo ficou chocado. Jody Finster tinha cabelos ruivos lisos e compridos, olhos azuis e já estava vestida com a roupa de treinamento, igual à de Kimiko.

**Jody: ***fazendo uma reverência* É um prazer conhecê-los! Sou Jody Finster, de Caracas, Venezuela!

**Raimundo: ***tendo crise nasal* _O Omi tirou a sorte grande!_

**Kimiko: ***tapa na testa* _Grande! Além de ter que convencer o Omi de falar a verdade, o Raimundo vai dar em cima dela! Ninguém merece!_

**Clay: ***indo se apresentar* Bem vinda ao templo Xiaolin! Eu sou Clay Bailey, do Texas, EUA!

**Kimiko: ***ficando ao lado dele* E eu sou Kimiko Tohomiko, de Tókio, Japão!

**Jody: **Ah, Clay e Kimiko! O Raimundo me falou de vocês!

**Clay: ***surpreso* Ele falou? *virando-se pro Raimundo* Raimundo, você conhece ela?

**Raimundo: ***sacando na hora* _Omi deve ter falado sobre os outros nas cartas! Bom, se ele está se passando por mim, então eu posso aproveitar! _Conheço sim! A gente é correspondente!

**Jody: ***vermelha* _Esse é o Raimundo? Uau, ele devia ter dito que era tão lindo! Não entendo por que ele nunca me mandou foto!_

**Kimiko: ***irada* _RAIMUNDO, SEU CARA-DE-PAU! Eu vou acabar com isso agora, antes que fique fora de controle! _OMI, VENHA CÁ! OU EU MESMA TRAGO VOCÊ A FORÇA!

Omi ouviu o grito e, mesmo contra a sua vontade, foi ao pátio. Ao ver Jody, corou fortemente.

**Clay: **Ei Omi, está é Jody Finster, a nova Guerreira Xiaolin! Jody, este é Omi!

**Jody: ***surpresa* Omi? Nunca li sobre ele nas cartas!

**Raimundo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Apesar de ter usado meu nome, Omi deve ter dito nas cartas sobre si mesmo! Credo, que confuso!_

**Kimiko: **Omi, por que não mostra o templo pra Jody? Já que o "Raimundo" não escreveu sobre você nas cartas, vocês podem se conhecer melhor!

**Jody: ***sorriso* Eu gostei da ideia! Vem!

Ela puxou Omi pra dentro do templo.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Enquanto era "apresentada" ao templo, Jody tentava puxar conversa com Omi. Tentava, porque Omi estava muito nervoso pra responder coisa com coisa.

**Omi: **_Ela é mais linda do que eu imaginava! Só não entendo por que não mandou foto! Eu tenho uma razão, mas... e ela? _

**Jody: **Desde quando você mora no templo?

**Omi: **Desde que nasci! _Não é novidade: ela sabe e não sabe disso!_

**Jody: **Que nem o Raimundo! Você e ele se dão bem?

**Omi: **Temos uma certa rivalidade, principalmente por parte dele, mas nos damos bem! _Agora eu entendo o porquê da Kimiko ter pedido aos gritos pra eu ir ao pátio: parece que o Raimundo tá aproveitando a oportunidade pra paquerar a Jody! _Você é guerreira Xiaolin de qual elemento?

**Jody: **Fogo, que nem a sua amiga Kimiko! E você?

**Omi: **Água, que nem eu mesmo!

Os dois riram da piada, antes de entrarem na cozinha e notarem Mestre Fung e Dojo lá.

**Mestre Fung: ***notando a presença deles* Bem vinda ao Templo Xiaolin, Jody! Vejo que já fez amizade com o Omi!

**Jody: **Pois é!

**Dojo: **Que história foi aquela de já conhecer o Templo Xiaolin antes mesmo de eu falar sobre ele?

**Jody: ***corando* É que eu era correspondente de um dos rapazes do templo! Quando você falou o nome do templo e perguntou se eu gostaria de vir pra cá me tornar uma guerreira Xiaolin, aceitei na hora porque teria a chance de conhecer meu correspondente!

**Dojo: ***suspirando* _E eu achando que tinha chance com a mulherada!_

**Mestre Fung: **Omi, depois que terminar de mostrar o templo para Jody, peça pra Kimiko ensiná-la a usar os Shen Gong Wu! Como as duas tem o mesmo elemento, creio que não será um problema!

**Omi: **Sim, Mestre Fung!

Dito e feito.

**Kimiko: ***conversando com Omi* Eu não me importo em ajudá-la, mas estou preocupada mesmo é com você!

**Omi: ***surpreso* Comigo?

**Kimiko: **Sim! Quando você pretende dizer a verdade? Se não disser logo, as coisas vão ficar fora de controle! Principalmente quando o Raimundo aproveitar a oportunidade pra ficar com ela!

**Omi: ***cabeça baixa* Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... não tenho coragem!

**Dojo: ***aparecendo do nada* Desculpe interromper vocês, mas um novo Shen Gong Wu se revelou: o colar de Boomer, que permite soltar raios!

**Kimiko: **Vou avisar os outros!

**Omi: ***vendo Kimiko se afastar* Logo agora? Jody não teve sequer um treinamento com Shen Gong Wu!

**Dojo: **Então ela terá que aprender na prática, Omi! Não temos tempo!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No caminho pro lugar da batalha, Kimiko explicava à Jody o básico sobre Shen Gong Wu, e até lhe emprestou um que combinava com os poderes da ruiva.

Ao chegarem ao local, ficaram surpresos: era uma maratona de corrida.

**Raimundo: ***confuso* Vamos achar o Shen Gong Wu aqui?

**Dojo: **Esse lugar é uma maratona, então o colar deve ser um dos prêmios ou algo assim!

**Voz: **E esse será o meu prêmio, fracassados Xiaolin!

Não foi necessário olhar pra perceber a presença de Jack Spicer e Wuya. Todos correram na direção do Shen Gong Wu que estava na prateleira dos prêmios, mas foram Jack e Jody que o tocaram primeiro.

**Jack: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ora, ora! Nos encontramos de novo, Jody Finster! É uma surpresa que você também seja uma Guerreira Xiaolin!

**Jody: ***irritada* Não é hora de relembrar o passado, Jack!

**Jack: **Verdade! Desafio você à um Duelo Xiaolin! Bastão do Macaco contra o Punho de Tebigong e o Colar de Boomer! E o desafio é uma corrida de 500 metros!

**Jody: ***chocada* CORRIDA?

**Jack: ***olhar maroto* Eu não esqueci que você não é boa nesse tipo de coisa!

**Jody: ***suspirando* Que seja!

**Jody e Jack: **DUELO XIAOLIN!

Os dois foram para a pista de corrida. Com Raimundo como juiz, deu a largada e os dois saíram correndo.

**Omi: ***desconfiado* _Estou preocupado! De acordo com o que Jody me disse nas cartas, ela é muito devagar nas corridas! E por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela e o Jack Spicer se conhecem?_

**Jody: ***tendo uma ideia* Já sei! PUNHO DE TEBIGONG!

Jody formou uma cratera no chão e Jack caiu dentro dela. Só assim pra ruiva conseguir vencer.

**Clay: ***parebenizando* Nada mal pro seu primeiro duelo Xiaolin!

**Omi: ***estendendo a mão* Cumprimento de honra?

**Jody: ***segurando os Shen Gong Wu* É claro!

Jody deu os Shen Gong Wus para Kimiko segurar e apertou a mão de Omi. Mas ao fazer isso, sentiu uma espécie de descarga elétrica, que fez ambos corarem.

**Jody: ***assustada e soltando a mão dele* _O que foi isso?_

**Dojo: **Detesto interromper vocês, mas precisamos voltar ao templo!

**Kimiko: ***carregando os Shen Gong Wu* Vamos, então! Não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Com o tempo, Jody foi aprendendo a usar seus poderes e Shen Gong Wu, até finalmente chegar ao nível dos outros. Entretanto, só depois de algum tempo que Omi decidiu perguntar algo à Jody sobre Jack Spicer.

**Omi: **Você e o Jack Spicer já se conheciam? Porque quando vocês tem duelos Xiaolin, agem como se fossem inimigos há muito tempo!

**Jody: ***séria e deitada no gramado* Ele foi meu namorado no passado! Quando o Raimundo citou Jack Spicer nas cartas, tive receio de mandar foto, pois Jack poderia ver e me reconhecer!

**Omi: ***compreendendo* _Agora entendo a razão pra ela não ter mandado foto! _Mas... quando você recebeu o convite pra se juntar à nós, esqueceu que o Jack também estava aqui?

**Jody: **Não, não esqueci! Mas a vontade de conhecer meu correspondente foi maior! Inclusive, temos um encontro hoje e eu preciso me arrumar!

Os dois levantaram da grama.

**Omi: **Bom, boa sorte, então!

**Jody: ***notando algo* Você está bem, Omi? Parece meio... triste!

**Omi: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* Eu estou bem, Jody! Só estou um pouco cansado! Já vou indo, nos vemos depois!

Pra surpresa de Jody, Omi a beijou na bochecha e saiu correndo pro quarto dele.

**Jody: ***com a mão na bochecha* _Tem algo estranho com ele, eu sinto isso!_

No quarto de Omi...

**Kimiko: ***entrando no quarto* Você ainda não disse a verdade pra ela? Que vergonha!

**Omi: ***rebatendo* Você acha que é fácil? O que você faria se o Raimundo escondesse algo de você esse tempo todo?

**Kimiko: **Eu acho que ficaria brava, mas não pelo que ele escondeu, e sim "porque" ele escondeu!

**Omi: **De qualquer forma, Kimiko, você tem que me prometer que não vai contar isso para a Jody!

**Kimiko: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu prometo!

Omi agradeceu e foi pra cozinha, mas Kimiko não havia desistido. Com um plano em mente, foi ao arsenal dos Shen Gong Wu.

**Kimiko: ***decidida* _Se o Omi não vai contar, e eu também não posso contar, vou fazer Jody descobrir por si mesma!_

Foi o que pensou, enquanto pegava o Búzio Leitor de Mentes do arsenal.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Mais tarde, quando Jody chegou de seu encontro com Raimundo, Kimiko foi falar com ela em seu quarto.

**Kimiko: ***entrando no quarto* Posso falar com você?

**Jody: **Claro, entra!

Jody estava sentada na cama e Kimiko sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Kimiko: **Antes disso, como foi o encontro com o Raimundo?

**Jody: ***sorriso triste* Foi legal, mas... eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada!

**Kimiko: ***surpresa* O que houve?

**Jody: **Minha mãe sempre dizia que sentiríamos uma espécie de descarga elétrica ao apertar a mão daquele que gostamos, e que ouviríamos "fogos" quando beijássemos essa pessoa! Mas não aconteceu nada disso no encontro! É como se o Raimundo com quem saí não fosse o mesmo Raimundo das cartas e dos e-mails!

**Kimiko: **Entendo!

**Jody: ***mudando de assunto* Bom, o que você queria falar comigo?

**Kimiko: ***estendendo algo* Eu ia pedir pra testar isso!

**Jody: ***curiosa* Que Shen Gong Wu é esse?

**Kimiko: **Esse é o Búzio Leitor de Mentes! Como o próprio nome já diz, permite que leia a mente do adversário ou de qualquer pessoa! Tente!

**Jody: ***pegando o Shen Gong Wu* Búzio Leitor de Mentes!

**Kimiko: **_Consegue ouvir o que estou pensando?_

**Jody: **Consigo!

**Kimiko: **Que bom! Eu vou deixa-lo com você, mas não esqueça de devolver ao arsenal depois!

**Jody: **Pode deixar!

Kimiko saiu do quarto de Jody e esta ficou olhando pro Shen Gong Wu em sua própria mão.

**Jody: ***receosa* _Será que eu deveria usá-lo... para saber o que houve com Raimundo? Que pergunta, Jody! É claro que você deve!_ Búzio Leitor de Mentes!

**Mente do Raimundo: **_Então o encontro não deu certo! Mas Jody não deve ter percebido que eu não agi como ela esperava!_

**Jody: ***girando os olhos* _Ele tá cego se pensa que não percebi!_

**Mente da Kimiko: **_Prometi ao Omi que não ia contar nada pra Jody sobre as cartas, mas é possível que ela descubra a verdade com o Búzio Leitor de Mentes!_

**Jody: ***surpresa* _Omi? O que ele tem a ver com isso?_

**Mente do Omi: **_A Kimiko tem razão: eu devia contar pra Jody que sou seu correspondente, não o Raimundo! Mas e se ela achar que eu a fiz de idiota?_

**Jody: ***chocada* Omi...


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Na manhã seguinte, Jody entrou na cozinha com uma cara muito séria. Ninguém entendeu o porquê, até ela se pronunciar.

**Jody: **Omi, preciso falar com você agora mesmo!

Omi entendeu que era sério e saiu da cozinha com Jody.

**Kimiko: ***preocupada* _Tomara que eu não tenha cometido um erro!_

No pátio, Jody foi direta e firme.

**Jody: ***ainda séria e cruzando os braços* Omi, eu vou perguntar uma vez e apenas uma vez: você é o Raimundo Pedrosa das cartas?

**Omi: ***espantado* _Eu não acredito que a Kimiko contou! Bom, agora é tarde, vou ter que responder e encarar as consequências! _Sim, sou eu!

Jody andou até ele e Omi apertou os olhos, esperando que fosse levar um tapa. Mas ficou surpreso ao sentir lábios sobre os seus. O beijo surou só alguns segundos, antes de Jody interrompê-lo.

**Jody: **Pelo jeito, é verdade! Fico aliviada em saber disso!

**Omi: **Como ficou sabendo que era eu? A Kimiko contou?

**Jody: **Não! Eu usei o Búzio Leitor de Mentes! Ah propósito, eu não acho que você me fez de idiota! Se ocultou seu nome nas cartas, deve ter tido um motivo pra isso!

**Omi: ***envergonhado* É que... se eu usasse meu nome de verdade e fôssemos nos encontrar pessoalmente, você teria vergonha de mim!

**Jody: **Acha mesmo isso? Se eu tivesse vergonha mesmo, não teria namorado Jack Spicer! Ele já era um pouco ambicioso quando eu o conheci!

**Omi: **Entendo! Então... você me perdoa?

**Jody: **Perdoo! Mas está disposto a aceitar namorar comigo?

**Omi: ***empolgado* É claro que estou!

Os dois se beijaram novamente, com Jody bagunçando os cabelos recém-adquiridos de Omi e este segurando-a pela cintura.

**Kimiko: ***observando de longe* Eles mereciam isso! E você também, Raimundo Pedrosa!

Raimundo estava caído no chão, com alguns hematomas.

**Raimundo: ***dolorido* _Na próxima vez, vou fingir que não sei de nada!_

FIM!


End file.
